


Succumb

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: He knows it's wrong, but the boy is persistent.





	Succumb

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for torino10154 and luvscharlie, who asked for Neville/Teddy and the prompt "lickable".

It was wrong, so wrong. Neville knew this, and he’d fought against his attraction and yearning and sheer lust for months. He’d tried sternness, he’d tried rationalising, he’d tried everything he could think of. Merlin, he’d even attempted matchmaking. None of it had worked. The boy was just so _persistent_.

He’d given in once in a moment of weakness, at the end of Teddy’s final day as a Hogwarts student. The boy had cornered him in the greenhouse, they’d exchanged words, and somehow ended up rutting against each other until they’d both reached completion. Neville had insisted there would be no second time, ordering Teddy back to the castle to finish his packing. Teddy wouldn’t listen.

The worst part was that Neville couldn’t avoid him entirely. His friendships with Harry and the Weasley family ensured it. He was invited to all the birthday and holiday celebrations, picnics and Quidditch outings, any event where the presence of an honorary uncle was welcomed. Teddy attended the same occasions, waiting for Neville to lower his defences long enough to get him alone and plead his case yet again.

And then, Teddy had discovered the wizard’s clubs Neville went to occasionally. He’d materialised at Neville’s elbow without warning one evening, buying him a drink, flirting outrageously, oblivious as usual to the fact that Neville was practically old enough to be his father. He’d looked eminently lickable and fuckable, ignoring Neville when he told him in no uncertain terms that no, he wasn’t going to dance and shimmying seductively in front of him.

Neville was tired of fighting. Reaching out, he’d wrapped his fingers around Teddy’s wrist, hauling him forward into a rough kiss, pretending he hadn’t seen the flash of triumph in the younger man’s eyes. “Hold on,” he’d murmured, Apparating them away to his flat, directly into his bedroom.

Leaning forward, he nuzzled the hot, dewy flesh of Teddy’s throat, tongue flicking over the pulse point racing beneath his skin whilst settling him onto the bed. His fingers stroked over Teddy’s chest, drawing a sharp breath as he arched into his touch, hands gripping the coverlet, his throat tilted upward, pale and vulnerable.

“Damn you,” Neville whispered, bending forward to taste the salt and sweat of him, hips settling in a heady press of bodies. Teddy gasped, pulling Neville’s mouth to his and claiming it urgently, hands sliding between them, working at undoing buttons and and plackets and any other fastenings in their way, caressing bare skin as his tongue thrust in and out of Neville’s mouth in a delicious foreshadowing of things to come.

Somehow clothing was shed, scattered around them on the bed. Neville ran his hands over hot, smooth skin, scraping lightly at the younger man’s nipples, hearing him cry out.

Now,” Teddy moaned against Neville’s lips, arching upward. “Please, oh please, now...”

The lube was on Neville’s bedside table. It was only a matter of minutes of slicking and rough stretching, impaling Teddy on his fingers and feeling him writhe beneath him while making the most intoxicating noises in his throat, before Neville surged forward, and against, and inside, groaning low in his throat as he was surrounded by tight, slick heat.

Teddy cried out, fingers digging into Neville’s shoulders, trembling beneath him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. The sight sent Neville thrusting in earnest, enthralled by the sensation of rippling muscle and clenching warmth, breath short and sharp as he shifted Teddy’s legs over his shoulders and plunged deep.

“God, oh god,” Teddy babbled, hands roaming aimlessly over Neville’s back, sliding over sweat-slick skin as Neville pounded into him, heat pooling in his belly, muscles tensing against the inevitable. Teddy lifted his head, nipping at Neville’s shoulder, the added sensation sending him into an explosion of pleasure, his eyes squeezing shut as Teddy frantically wanked between them, coming after only a handful of short, rough strokes.

Pulling out, Neville collapsed onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Teddy’s hot, trembling body, breathing in the scents of sweat and come, languor suffusing his limbs. Teddy curled into him, head tucked against Neville’s shoulder, melting bonelessly against his chest.

Watching him drift into slumber, Neville tried to tell himself it was wrong, _this_ was wrong, and that it couldn’t happen again. There could be no third time.

He wondered how much longer he could keep lying to himself before it happened again.


End file.
